A Small Bump
by Anniie609
Summary: Just a one shot based off of Ed Sheeran's A small Bump Unborn. I do not own S.O.N or his song, of course.


_**You're just a small bump unborn, in 4 months, you're brought to life**_

_Grabbing her guitar, Ashley glanced at a sleeping Spencer and pushed a loose strand behind her ear. Walking towards the couch, she sat down and tuned it, before sighing and strumming. The beginning was.. so long ago, humming, she pictured when she first met the blonde who won her heart. It's funny how you can go from a rebel badass to a huge softie. _

_She chuckled softly, She didn't mean to snap at the blonde, it was just a bad day for her. Either way, she knew she had to apologize and make things right. That day changed everything for her. _

_**You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your mother's eyes**_

_Poor Spencer, having to deal with her mother, her confusion with her sexuality, her feelings towards Aiden, towards.. Ashley. That day at the beach.. when she admitted to liking girls, Ashley froze. She was so happy that she panicked.. and she pushed it aside by not thinking and talking to those boys. Spencer's disappointed face is something she'd never forget._

_**I'll hold your body in my hands, be as gentle as I can, **_

_**But for now you're scan of my unmade plans**_

_Ashley sighed and looked up, 'We've come a long way' she thought. They've made it past Paula's anger, Glen's, Clay's death, her father's death.. They made it past Aiden, all the problems he brought. 'How did I ever mess up so bad' she thought, she was afraid. Afraid of all these feelings Spencer made her feel, afraid of falling in love, of messing it all up and losing her.. so she went with "safe and predictable." 'Biggest mistake I ever did' she shook her head._

**A small bump in four months, you're brought to life,**

_After that incident, she vowed to never hurt Spencer ever again. Before graduation, they fought about the college acceptance letter Spencer kept hidden from her. Photography school in New York. It ended with Ashley leaving angerly and driving to Greys, getting completely shit faced. She should have been proud of her girl, in fact she was, she was damn proud of Spencer. She was just more terrified of losing the only good thing that's ever happened to her._

_'She's still the best thing that's ever happened to me.' she thought, glancing at Spencer's sleeping form._

_**I'll whisper quietly, I'll give you nothing but truth,**_

_**I'll hold you tightly, I'll give you nothing but truth,**_

_**If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you**_

_Aiden was there that night. He tried apologizing, but she glared and slurred 'go away.' He sighed and carried her out of her seat and out of Greys, setting her down next to his car. "Look, I know I messed up, I know and I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. Just let me help take you home, you're in no condition to drive." He pleaded, "I swear, Ash." She broke down then, "Aiden, I'm going to lose her... she got accepted into her dream school.. in New York.. I can't lose her." She cried, burying her face in her hands._

_"Then don't," he said, putting an arm around her, "money isn't an issue for you, what's stopping you from being with her?" she sniffled, what was stopping her? Life in LA? It meant nothing if Spencer wasn't there with her. "Take me home, Aiden, please." she said, 'I need to make things better with Spencer.' she thought, an idea already forming._

_**You are my one and only**_

_**You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight**_

_**Oh, you are my one and only**_

_**You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight**_

_**And you'll be alright**_

_She apologized to Spencer that night, but she was suprised when it was Spencer who was apologizing, her blue eyes filled with tears. She wasn't the only one who was afraid. Feeling determined, she held Spencer tightly and promised they'd work it out, no matter, they would make it through this._

_**Oh, you're just a small bump unknown, you'll grow into your skin.**_

_**With a smile like hers and a dimple beneath your chin**_

_Graduation day, Ashley was planning a very special surprise for Spencer. Spencer's parents already gave her their blessings, now all she had to do is ask the big question. "Let's go to the beach, beautiful." she said, smiling at how adorable Spencer looked when she blushed. When they got there, Spencer gasped, there were flowers set up everywhere, lit candles and a banner than said "Marry Me, Spencer." her family was there smiling proudly at her. _

_She turned and saw Ashley on her knee. "Spencer, I've loved you since the very first moment I saw you. Since the very first moment I glanced into your blue eyes and saw a better me. You're moving to New York soon and I can't bear the thought of not sleeping with you every night, not waking up every single morning with you. Spence, I'll follow you everywhere, just allow me to call you my wife while I do it, please," She opened the box and a 10 carat diamond shined brightly. "Spencer Carlin, baby, will you make me the happiest woman in the world?" Ashley's heart was beating fast, 'Say yes, Spence.' she thought__**. **_

_"Yes, Ashey, I'll marry you." Spencer whispered, happy tears running down her face, Ashley smiled widely and crinkled her nose, sliding the ring onto her now fiancee's finger. Everyone cheered and hugged the engaged couple, it was an incredible night to remember._

_Ashley glanced down at her hand, seeing her wedding ring never ceased to make her smile and feel her heart swell up with joy. A small tear fell from her face as she continued to strum her guitar._

_**Finger nails the size of a half grain of rice,**_

_**And eyelids closed to be soon opened wide**_

_**A small bump, in four months you'll open your eyes**_

_Spencer became a successful photographer, and Ashley managed her own successful record label, signing huge hits, work was tiring but they never felt any happier."Ash, what do you think about... kids?" Spencer asked one night as they laid in bed curled up in each other arms after love making. "Kids? I love them, why?" replied Ashley, kissing her wife's forehead._

_Spencer rolled onto her wife, baby blue staring into deep brown,"Well.. I think.. I'd like to have a baby, Ash. I want a little Ashley, or little Ashton, I want a family with you." She said, blushing a bit but smiling adorably. Ashley sat up pulling Spencer onto her lap and kissed her deeply, wanting to pour every emotion into their kiss, she pulled back slightly, tears glistening her eyes. "I want a little Spencer, a little part of both of us to love unconditionally, I want this too, Spence. Let's have a baby." She smiled widely as Spencer hugged her tightly and kissed her deeply again, before laying her back down for another session until they finally went to sleep as the sun rose._

_**And I'll hold you tightly, I'll tell you nothing but truth,**_

_**If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you**_

_Ashley stopped playing. She ran her hand through her hair and took a deep breath. Calming herself, she began to strum again._

_Watching Spencer move around the house with her belly growing always made Ashley smile, she'd stop her wife from doing whatever she was busy with just so she could hold her and rub her hands on Spencer's stomach. "I love you." She'd whisper to the belly at night before sleeping and Spencer would smile and whisper "We love you, too, Ash."_

_**You are my one and only**_

_**You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight**_

_**And you'll be alright**_

_At 5 months, Spencer would get emotional because of the added baby weight and Ashley would just smile and call her beautiful and play Disney movies until her wife felt better. She'd grab her guitar and serenade Spencer and their baby during every song until she no longer felt upset._

_**And you can lie with me,**_

_**With your tiny feet**_

_**When you're half asleep,**_

_**I'll leave you be**_

_Spencer stirred and turned to her side, her shirt softly lifted. Ashley stared at her wife, her gaze trailing down from her furrowed eyebrows, to the slight darkness beneath her eyes, and stopping at her stomach._

_**Right in front of me**_

_**For a couple weeks**_

_**So I can keep you safe**_

_"Ashley.. Ash.." Spencer stirred her wife awake, "Ashley, wake up." Ashley groaned and mumbled, "What's wrong, Spence?" one glance at her wife's face and her drowsiness dispersed. "What's wrong, Spencer?"_

_**'Cause you are my one and only**_

_**You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight**_

_**You are my one and only**_

_"You're going to be alright, baby, I promise you." Ashley tried not to panic, it wouldn't help either of them if she did, a group of nurses carefully placed Spencer on the stretcher and rushed her to ER. Paula taking the lead, professionally and protectively over her daughter._

_**You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight**_

_**And you'll be alright**_

_Ashley put the guitar down and placed her head in her hands. A whimper broke her out of her thoughts._

_Getting up, she walked over to her wife and placed her hand on her stomach. Gently tracing the scar left on her love's body. "We'll make it through this. You're strong, Spence, you know that?" she whispered softly. Laying down next to her, she wrapped her arms around her wife tightly. "Ashley?" A small voice cried out, "Yes, baby?" she replied. "You're strong too." _

_**'Cause you were just a small bump unborn for four months then torn from life**_

_**Maybe you were needed up there but we're still unaware as why.**_


End file.
